Trivia Mania Rules
The Rules aka (Fine Print) # General Rules - ## Must be present to win ## Only one answer per contestant per question ## Must hold all other questions until after contest has completed ## 20 Seconds provided to answer question correctly ## Timer will continue to count down if correct answer has yet to be given ## All answers must be given in English unless otherwise specified in the question ## Because abbreviations can mean more than one thing, abbreviations are not accepted as correct answers (example: Dr vs Doctor - "Doctor" would be correct) ## Capitalization is not required UNLESS the question specifically asks for it ## Correct spelling is not required so long as the host can determine the gist of the answer (example: Peer o wet can be substituted for the correct spelling of Pirouette) UNLESS the question specifically asks for correct spelling ## Contest Host reserves the right to accept or refuse any answer and is the sole appeal process # Eligibility - ## All contestants are eligible to win the Grand Prize. Even if a contestant fails to win any single nightly contest, they could still acquire the most correct answers over a 60 day period (meaning the more you play the greater your chances of winning the Grand Prize) ## All Guild Members including Guild Officers are eligible to compete and win prizes except where excluded. ## Contest Hosts are prohibited from competing or winning prizes. DAILY CONTESTS # Daily Contest Rules - ## All General Rules apply specifically to Daily Contests ## Daily Contests may be held any time throughout a 24 hour period ## Only the first right answer given for a question will be considered the "correct" answer. ## 20 gold will be awarded to each contestant for each "correct" answer given except during double prize days where the prize awarded will become 40 gold. ## The contestant with the highest number of "correct" answers will be considered the "daily contest winner" # Bonus Question(s) ## Bonus questions may be presented at the Contest Host's discretion. ## Prize amounts paid out for Bonus Questions will be announced just prior to presenting the question ## Prizes for these type questions may be a higher or lower valued prize than the Daily Contest Question Prizes. # Bonus Prizes - ## The Daily Contest Winner will be awarded bonus gold for that event. ## Bonus Prize will be 25 gold. ## Bonus Prize(s) will be awarded for each Daily Contest except during double prize days where the Bonus Prize awarded will become 50 gold. # Ties - ## In the case of ties, an additional question will be asked of only those who are tied. The contestant that answers the daily tie-breaker question correctly or closest to the correct answer will be considered the daily contest winner. MEGA CONTESTS (Multiple Daily Contests) Intro: During certain time periods, the Contest Host may announce a Mega Contest. During this time, daily trivia mania contests will be held and the contestants of these daily contests will compete to see who has the most "correct" answers at the end of the specified time period (usually one week or one month). Mega Contest Rules # In addition to General Rules, these rules apply specifically to Mega-Contests - ## Mega-Contests may be held any time during the month or year ## These contest usually won't be held when other live events are ongoing ## Daily Contest Rules also apply to Mega-Contests # Grand Prize Winner - ## Only one Grand Prize will be awarded ## To determine the Grand Prize Winner, each player's daily number of "correct" answers will be added to the contestant's previous totals to arrive at a total number of correct answers per contestant. ## In the case of ties, a final tie-breaker question will be asked and the contestant that answers the tie-breaker question correctly or closest to the correct answer will be considered the Trivia Mania Grand Prize Winner. ## The contestant that has the highest number of "correct" answers over the 60 day contest period will be awarded a fantastic Grand Prize (yet to be announced) and will be awarded the title of TRIVIA GRANDMASTER! ## The Trivia Grandmaster's name will be placed into Retributions Blade's "Tome of Reverent History" and will reside there until the next Mega-Contest event and a new Trivia Grandmaster reigns supreme.